The Miseries of Larold Butz
by trucyfan6969
Summary: (WARNING RATED M! ADULTS ONLY!) Betreyed, abused, and left for dead, Larry Butz though that he was all alone in the wolrd. But then Dahlia Hawthrone escaped prison and showed him how to live agein. Larry X Dahlia. Contains Major Eroge and Adult Themes.


Ahthor's note: This fic is a mystiry as well as a work of erotical ficktion. Baiscally you can look for clues and try to solve the mystery and solve the msiterry of LARRY BUTZ

It w;as a day. Larry Butts was laying unconsious in the shadows under the overpass. He was complietely nakad and he had big X's for eyes. He had just been beated up and throwed out the back of a van by Phoeinx, Edgewroth, and Maya. Thare wwas a baseball bat stickin out of his butt with a labal on it that said "properitiy of Maya Fay". Maybe it;s a clue.

Meanwhiele on the overpass, Dahlia Hawthorn hade just escaiped prison and was driveing a car with the top down. She was wearing cool shades and smokign a ciggerat while bobbing her head to the good msuic on the radio. Her evil clevage was exposed and it was making the other drivers get dsitracited and crash. Sudenly a semitruck with a big fat hairy trucker inside came roaring towards her on the wrogn side of the road and the trucker was hunched over the wheel and drooling over the titties while jackin it

Dahlia knowed there was only one choice JUMP OR DIE so she chose jump and dived out of the car and fell 500 feets to the groudn but it was okay acause she somersalted.

She stood up. "Whew, that was a close" she said as cars explodid behind her "one"

But then her eyeballs saw Larry's battered body in her perpifieal vision. "Hmm?" she said playing with her hair erotically while her eyelits were erotic as well "Oh no? Wghat happen?" She quickly made her way to the dying man, doing cartwheels and backflips to expidite her progress.

When she got therhe, she could see at a glans that Lary's sithuation was dire. His dick was erekt and his balls were extrmeily purple and as big as bowling balls. Being unconsious must have dracitsaily incresed the bloodflow to his genitiles. Dahlia knowed that if he didn't get sexaul releif soon his balls would explode. Having no other choice, she quickly stripped completity nakid and got down on all fores adn lowered her head... and, well, i'm not sure if I'm aloud to say what happined next, so Lets just say it was extremely erotic and cotained Major Eroge and Adult Themes.

Anyways after the SEX THING WAS DONE she spat a watermelon sized spit onto the floor. Larry moaned sexxualy annd returend to life.

"Waght the dinkies happen?" asked Larry Butt, siting up, confusied. "Whaere am I?"

"Hello" seid Dahglia Hogsthrone "My name is Dalaga Hothorn. Your were dead so I suked yuo off and you came back to leif."

"Wow thanks" say Larry. He turnt his head a litle and loked at Dalhia shyely. Hw thogt she was a really erotical gilr and he thougt she was sex and that her hare was good. She extentned a hand and helped Larry stand up.

"So how did you end up unconsients under the brigde anway?" asked Dahlia.

"I dont know... I cant remember anythign except my name... Larrawnce Buttz aka Lary. I seem to have amnemia"

Suddenily Dahilia's eyes alighted on the baseketball bat. "Dude there's something sticking out of your butthole" and she ripped it out.

"Huh" said Larry, taking the bat into his hands. "I wonder how long thats been there?" Then his eyeballs seen the labal that said "property of Maya Fay"

"Now I remembewr!" Larey said in anger, throwing the bat to the ground. "Now I remember EVERYTHING! Those basterds beat me up and threw me off the overpass! It was Nikc, Edgy, and Maya!" Then Lary swooned and droped to his knees. "N-no... it cant be... Nick would nevar betrey me like taht... t-there must be a Turnabout som,ewhere..."

Dahila took his chin in har hand and tilted it upword. "Dont fret my love" said Dahlia, lookging deepily into his eyes. "We will get revenged on those who have wroned us. Nickls betryed be me in collige, so I also have reasin for wanting to get renvege..."

Laret took her hands in his hids and stood up. "Oh Dolita" he saied "are you realy my truist love?"

She kised him on the moutf "Oh course I love you my litel Larry Berry"

Larry was so overcum wiht emoitions taht he cried. "I cant belief I fainlly fibd love," he said. They embraced and stood eachuhters arms for a logn, passionit momint, then theuy uncoupled.

"Time to get are we renvnge," said Larry.

Dahlia tooked out her cellpohne. "But first, I will call in an oltd allie," she said. "She will also be interisted in geting revenge. We use to be lesbean lovers before we both relized were actualy straite and not gey."

"Sounds lick a plan" sakd Lare

MEANWHILE, AT PHOENIX'S WRIGHT'S HIDDIN LARE IN HIS OFFICE PLACE

"Hghahga," laughed Phoenix evilly. "Now that Larry is dead, no one can stop us from haveing evil sex with everybody in town!"

"Yes," replied Maya, "once we seduce the judge nad have evil sex with him, we will own this town"

And Phoenix, Maya, and Edgewioth lauhged evilly. But then suddenly crashing noises and the sounds of splintering wood came from the hallway.

"What the fuck was that?!" said Phoenix, involnutarily grabbing his genitiles in fear.

"YOUR WORSE NIGHTMARE MOTERFUCKERS!" and then Larry, Dahlia, and Franziksa von Karma broke down the door and theyy had gun's.

Larry had tears in his eyes. "How cuold you NICKLES" he scramed. "HOow could you betreiy me!"

Phoenix gulped and fell to his knees. "Oh god, forgive me!" scremed Phoenix. "I'm so sorry! I'll knver do it again! I JSUT WANTED TO HAVE EVIL SEX!"

Larence face hartened "Its too late for apolgies... old freind" and then they shot gun's at Pheinkxs until he was dead.

"NOOOOOOOOO MY LUVER" scremed Maya and she took out a knief and ran at our heros but they shot mure bullits at her and she dead as well.

Edgeworth was bakced in the corner of the room, him eyes bugging out, sweet roling donw his face like syrup. "Letys not doing anythihnk hastey" he said, brething heavy. "Thares no need to kill me as well. Surely we can work out some kidn of deal?" He dabbed at his fouthead with his cavrot. "After all, they weree the masterminds, I was only folowing orters"

"Miles Egdeowrth" said Frankinsa vnak omrin "you betreyed the LAW and you broke the secred oaths of your office... and my haert" Teers of angry and betray shone in her eyes. She raised her gun and fired 100 bullets at Edgworth until he was dead adn not alive anymore.

"Good work gang we did it." said Lary Buttz and they high fived. But then Lary noticed sometnikg in the dead boddies. "Hmm wahgts this?" Larry reacxhed into Pheknix's coprse and puled out something out. It was a GEAR, just like the obnes from Profesor Layton and The Corius Village. That could meen only one think THEY WERE ROEKBTS

Then sudnely Larry became congizant of banging noises coming from the closet. He unlocked the closet and opened it, and inside... MAYA AND PHEONIX HAIVNG SEX?

"Oh think god" said Edgeowrth, who had been crieing in the corner. "Ever since the robots traped us in hear I has been forcked to watch these two animals have sex."

Pheinpx loked up from banging "No one is forceing you to watch, close your eyes bitch"

"Wait a minute so it was actually ROBOTS this hole time/" asked Larry.

"Yaeah" said Phenicks and then he saw DALHIA HOWTORHWN and his penis melted and he stood up "WHAT THE FUCK Larry what is this evil bitch doing hear!"

Larry took Dalhia into his arms and she looked at hold old colleige boyfriend wit disdane. "She is my lover" said Larry with pride. "And I will be marriyng her."

"LARRY you can't marry her" said Phoenix. "How can you even love her SHES EVIL. For all we know she could be the one who made the robots who impissoned us in this closet sexhell!"

"SHUT UP NICK SHE'S A WONDERFUL WOMAN YOU JUST DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO TREAT HER RIGHT" yelled Larry.

"Hmph" said Edgeworth and examined the gear with the magicinying glass "It seems this gear was made by our old enemy Frank Sahwitt. It would seem that instead of making liscene plates in prison like he was suposed to he was making evil sex robots for renvege. I shall have him killed."

"Mystery solved" said Maya. "Now who wants to go for burgrs?" And everyone laugghed becuase funy burger.

THE END


End file.
